nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelic Wars
The Corrupted Gods have gone Wild, now Flarox and The Other Gods and Angels must Stop Them! Part 1: The Beginning Flarox was Lying down on a Bed. Of Fire. In his God Base. Meanwhile Aden was flying around with a A Bunch other Angels from Different Gods/Goddesses. Mabell flapped about at the edge of the crowd, just looking around, observing. Aden noticed Mabell and flew over to her. Before Aden could get over to Mabell, Lucas flew right into Aden from being knocked over. Aden got knocked almost into a Cloud. "Hey! Watch it!" Aden shouted at Lucas. "Sorry!" Lucas said quickly. "Just Watch where your Falling!" Aden Shouted. "Hey, break it up you two!" Mabell said. "Break what up? We weren't Shooting each other to death." Aden said being the Smartass he sometimes is. "Well, I suppose you have a point." Mabell replied. "Anyway, Who might you Be?" Aden asked. 'My name is Mabell. I'm an angel for the goddess of spirits." Mabell answered, stretching her wings out slightly. "I'm Ade-" Aden started. "ADEN!" A Booming Voice interrupted. "Uh-oh. I gotta go, Come with me if you want." Aden said starting to Fly away. Mabell looked away, as if she had heard someone else's voice. "I have to go too. It was fun meeting you. Bye!" She said, flying off. A few minutes later Aden arrived at Flarox's place. "Yea?" Aden asked. "There are Fallen Angels around the Fountain of Gold! I thought I told you to find them! Not hang around the other Angels! I already sent 12 Other Angels and They haven't gotten back yet!" Flarox shouted. "I've already contacted some other Gods for some of They're Angels to help!" "Alright! Alright! Jeez!" Aden said Flying away to the Fountain of Gold. "Arraura! Mabell, reporting in!" Mabell called out, in a large hall. "Mabell, Flarox has asked me to help him out. There are some fallen Angels at the Fountain of Gold. He asked me to send some of my angels to help his. Move out!" Arraura ordered. Mabell flew down to the Fountain of Gold, as well. "Oh hey Mabell!" Aden shouted flying over to her. "Well, looks like we're on this mission together." Mabell said, with a smile. "Yay!" Aden said taking out the Kyzumucu which was in Bow Form. "There it is!" Aden said heading into a nosedive. As the Fallen Angels noticed them, they started shooting Bullets and Arrows at Them. "I need Fire now!" ''Aden shouted through Telepathy to Flarox. ''"Here you go!" ''Flarox said back through Telepathy giving Aden Pyrokinesis. Aden created a Fire Barrier infront of them while they flew down at the Fallen Angels. "Thanks!" Mabell said, gratefully. Pulling out a sword, she quickly turned invisible, ready to fight. "Invisibility? Lucky." Aden said firing a few Arrows at the Fallen Angels and then the Kyzumucu switched to Sword Form. While the Fallen Angels couldn't see her, Mabell dished out as many hits as she could with her sword. One of the Fallen Angels hit Mabell in the Face, but then Aden slashed him. Mabell recoiled, losing her invisibility. She wasn't good at taking hits. "You OK?" Aden asked slashing another Fallen Angel. "I-I'll be fine." Mabell replied, although she looked hurt. She went back to slashing at the fallen Angels. Aden slashed at the Fallen Angels aswell. Mabell heard Arraura's voice through telepathy. ''"Mabel, are you alright?"'''' ''"I'm okay..." '' ' 'Mabell answered, as she continued fighting. After a while, the Fallen Angels were beaten. "We did it..." Mabell said, breathing hard. Despite how good she had looked at the start of the fight, she didn't have much battle experience. She had been improvising, and hoping for the best. Now, here she was, hurt, and exhausted, but victorious. A figure looks at the group, with a smirk, he approaches them. "i am guessing you guys need help with the corrupt gods huh." the figure asked them. "Yea." Aden said. the figure then starts to introduce his name. "i'm arc, i am a demigod wolf and the ruler of my heaven" he said. "Demigod? Intresting." Aden said. "If your a Demigod, shouldn't you have a Godly Weapon? I have one because I'm the Head Angel of my God." "i have a Sword that i use." he replied to his question. "That's, not a Godly Weapon. This is." Aden said showing Arc the Kyzumucu switching from Bow to Sword and lighting on Fire and extinguishing itself. "Hello." Mabell greeted Arc, with a curtsy and a smile. Arc smriks. he summons it and it has glowing light all over it. "could you say that again?" "Yes I can. Your Stupid." Aden said. Arc then looks at him. "bitch i will slash you with this godly sword if i have too." Arc retaliated. Mabell watched, nervously backing up. ''"What do I do?" "Patience, Mabell. Just watch, and try to stay out of the thick of things." Arc then sends his sword away, trying to leave no harm. "but i wont hurt you guys, its not my thing." "so, we need a plan, any ideas?" he asked Then a Flaming Portal opened and Flarox came through it. "Aden stop trying to start Fights. Mabell Your Goddess wants you. Arc, you and Aden come with me." Flarox said talking Arc and Aden through the Portal. "Come now, Mabell." "Okay, okay, coming." Mabell flew away, back to Arraura's hall. "Mabell! Why did you stay there so long? There's work to be done here, you know that!" One of the other angels demanded. "She was simply taking part in discussion. It was harmless. Flutter along now, Stephani. There's work to be done, you know that." Arraura said, using Stephani's line against her to shoo her off. Stephani flew away, clearly unimpressed. Category:Other Roleplays Category:Roleplays